Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to methods and apparatuses for dressing and treating a wound with topical negative pressure (TNP) therapy, namely dressing kits for TNP.
Description of the Related Art
Many different types of wound dressings are known for aiding in the healing process of a human or animal. These different types of wound dressings include many different types of materials and layers, for example, gauze, pads, foam pads or multi-layer wound dressings. Topical negative pressure (“TNP”) therapy, sometimes referred to as vacuum assisted closure, negative pressure wound therapy, or reduced pressure wound therapy, is widely recognized as a beneficial mechanism for improving the healing rate of a wound. Such therapy is applicable to a broad range of wounds such as incisional wounds, open wounds and abdominal wounds or the like.
TNP therapy assists in the closure and healing of wounds by reducing tissue oedema; encouraging blood flow; stimulating the formation of granulation tissue; removing excess exudates and may reduce bacterial load and thus, infection to the wound. Furthermore, TNP therapy permits less outside disturbance of the wound and promotes more rapid healing.